Eat Your Meals and Go To Sleep
by xSilverflightx
Summary: Bakugou tries to ignore his crush on a certain red-headed angel. It takes a few skipped meals, sleep deprivation, and a training fight to get them to embrace it. (Bakushima angst with a happy ending!)


My first BNHA fanfic! Please enjoy! (Endgame Bakushima, don't worry!)

I don't own BNHA. If I did, I would have a lot more gay in it.

* * *

Bakugou honestly didn't know when he began crushing on a pure, sweet, adorable red – haired cinnamon roll who went by the name of Kirishima.

Said pure, sweet, adorable cinnamon roll followed Bakugou around and tried to be his friend, and as much as Bakugou hated to admit it, he enjoyed the company. Still, the feelings bouncing around his head were unshakeable, and Bakugou had to restrain himself from staring at Kirishima. Again.

It wasn't that the class didn't accept gayness ( _Tokoyami sat on Shouji's lap instead of the table and everyone began screaming_ ), and it wasn't that Kirishima wasn't gay (Bakugou had seen him flirt with other guys too many times) – the problem was that Bakugou was a living piece of garbage.

He was the worst guy in class 1-A, if Mineta wasn't counted. No one was worse than Mineta.

Bakugou was a mean, unapproachable, and vulgar person – he wasn't a guy you'd want to befriend, unless you were a bright, cheerful red-head who just didn't know when to quit trying.

If Bakugou was a raven, Kirishima was a dove. A beautiful, awe-inspiring dove that was too kind for his own good.

Kirishima deserved so much better than him.

Of course, the feelings didn't go away overnight – as much as he wished they did. Bakugou still felt the urge to grab the idiot and plant a kiss on those perfectly kissable lips, but he managed to get through.

His heart hurt when he heard Kirishima got a boyfriend.

Kirishima's boyfriend was a student from a different class, and he was handsome, nice, and courteous to everyone. Everyone liked him at the very moment Kirishima introduced them all.

It hurt as he watched him twirl Kirishima and hug him.

It hurt as he watched him making Kirishima laugh.

It hurt as he watched him pull him close for a kiss.

Bakugou tried not to be mean to Kirishima's boyfriend – he couldn't make him mad or else he would tell Kirishima, who would then think that Bakugou was a mean and horrible person (which Bakugou knows he is, nobody has to rub it in), and as a result, stop hanging out with Bakugou. It would be easier to not stare at that stupidly cute face everyday as they walked to school, but he couldn't stop watching.

His heart ached as he saw Kirishima's boyfriend tutoring him with Japanese Lit. Soon, Kirishima wouldn't need him around anymore, but maybe it was for the better.

His heart refused to believe him.

* * *

Bakugou was strong. He was always the one to leap into battle, the one to recklessly endanger himself, the one to fling himself into harm's way – everyone knew that, but they always thought he was just stupid and liked killing things.

They always praised Deku – _always Deku –_ for coming up with brilliant plans, even though Bakugou was the one to follow them _even though Deku didn't say a damn word_.

He felt so lonely on the way home, feeling miserable as he walked without Kirishima, feeling quiet. Kirishima was the one to fill the silences.

He had never felt more alone in his life.

The next day, he felt more unfocused than usual - probably because he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, either. He just hadn't felt hungry, and his body was taking it better than he thought he would. He had also had a severe case of nightmares that night, dreaming of Kirishima kissing a blank-faced individual and looking so damn happy. He still felt fine, but he wondered where his hunger had gone. He should probably make _not make skipping meals a thing_. He also should probably not make sleeping for less than 4 hours a thing either.

Aizawa-sensei was talking, and his gaze swept over the classroom with a disinterested expression.

"Today, we will be honing your combat skills with partners."

Everyone began murmuring and sending glances across the room at their friends, hoping to pair up with them. Bakugou tried extremely hard to keep his gaze on the window and not on Kirishima. It was harder than it seemed.

"I have already made the pairs according to your strengths and weaknesses, so don't get your hopes up."

He cleared his throat and began listing names. Bakugou wasn't sure if he should feel disappointment or relief as he realized he wasn't with Kirishima, but with Tokoyami.

Tokoyami looked up at him (the height difference was huge!) and sighed. "It's going to be an interesting battle, Bakugou."

"Well, considering how I kicked your ass during the Sports Festival…" Bakugou tried to seem natural and like a vicious garbage can (A.K.A. what he thought was his normal persona), but he saw Tokoyami's eyes narrow.

 _Fuck,_ he thought eloquently, _I wasn't mean enough. Or vulgar enough._

He quickly dodged past him with a "Ohlookit'sShoujiwhydon'tyousayhitoyourboyfriend?" and ignored his indignant whisper of " _He's not my boyfriend, Bakugou!_ " and ran past to the changing room.

He stepped out in his P.E. uniform, feeling a bit better after he had wrung Mineta's neck after he had brought a drill into the changing room to try and peek on the girls. Bakugou honestly didn't know how he hadn't gotten expelled for sexual harassment yet, but he strongly hoped he would someday – Class 1-A would be a lot better without an annoying pervert-grape-baby.

He still felt a little lightheaded and dazed, and he hoped it wouldn't affect his performance. If Deku or that Half-and-Half-Bastard overtook him, he would never hear the end of it.

He also hoped that Deku and the Half-and-Half-Bastard wouldn't start making out on the training field again. His mind was scarred from that incident.

Bakugou scanned the area for the bird-bastard, and spotted him next to Shouji… blushing. He saw Uraraka talking with Tsuyu… blushing. He saw Kaminari and Sero… blushing. He saw Deku and – nope, he wasn't going to keep looking.

 _Jesus,_ he thought. _Our class is gay as hell._

He kept his gaze from wandering to a certain red-head, knowing that if he looked, he wouldn't be able to look away.

 _Jesus,_ he thought. _I'm gay as hell._

The next thing he knew, an angry little bird was next to him.

"Bakugou, I'd like to inform you that Shouji is not my boyfriend."

"I don't know, you were blushing pretty hard back there…" Bakugou let a sly grin dance across his features, and Tokoyami blushed harder.

"Bakugou –"

Aizawa-sensei cut everyone off with a dull "quiet, please."

"We will be starting the exercise soon. Does anyone want to volunteer and show us how it's done?"

Bakugou decided not to raise his hand, and Tokoyami (whose color had finally returned to normal) looked at him with surprise etched onto his features.

He looked away pointedly, and saw that the rest of the class was staring at him and Tokoyami.

Even Aizawa was staring at him.

 _Fuck._

Bakugou realized a few things in that moment. Number one, Katsuki Bakugou, who had exerted his presence as a highly competitive individual that loved fighting and attention, usually volunteered to show everyone his powers and crush people.

Number two, people would see it as highly suspicious that _the_ Katsuki Bakugou was not volunteering to show his skills.

Number three, things were very awkward as he looked at everyone with a slightly panicked expression, before he saw that Shouji and Tokoyami were having this silent conversation - _with their eyes –_ and Katsuki Bakugo realized that they were very gay.

Number four, his hand had moved of his own accord and pushed Tokoyami into Shouji, which made Tokoyami let out a yelp and accidentally fall into Shouji's arms and _holy fuck that was gay._

Well, at least nobody was staring at him anymore.

Everyone was in a stunned silence. Bakugou stared at his hand, thinking _how the fuck has my body betrayed me into doing such a heinous act_ , and then he realized he should probably apologize for making them crash into each other, so he turned around and what did he see but two gay idiots blushing their heads off.

Just what he expected.

However, before Tokoyami could kill him, he quickly dropped into a bow and apologized profusely, and then he realized that this was incredibly out of character for him, and everyone else must be thinking _what the fuck_ and _what must Kirishima think?_ and to think this was all because he had skipped two meals and gotten almost no sleep. Bakugou made a mental note to remember to eat his food. And sleep.

Aizawa-sensei quickly interrupted his rushed apology in favor of picking a group at random to fight.

It was Uraraka and Tsuyu, and they hesitantly stepped onto the battlefield.

As they fought, Aizawa was pointing out why they were paired together – Tsuyu's incredible reflexes helped her dodge Uraraka's attacks, and Uraraka's quirk prevented Tsuyu from getting too close. They were an even match.

Nobody was listening, as they were all probably wondering why Bakugou had acted so weirdly (Bakugou? Apologizing? No way!) and why he had pushed Tokoyami into Shouji (Maybe they were fighting?).

Bakugou himself had no idea why. Maybe it was because it was a perfect gay moment and the opportunity of making it an even gayer moment had appealed to him because he wished Kirishima would do that with him, or maybe it was because he hadn't eaten his meals and the lack of nutrients had made its way to his brain, making him act weirdly.

He tried to ignore all the stares and kept his eyes straight ahead. Even though he wasn't straight.

His mind flooded with gay jokes. _Why couldn't Bakugou keep a straight face? Because he wasn't straight!_

He fought to keep back hysterical laughter, knowing it would creep everyone out more. He felt delirious. Was this what being drunk felt like?

A random thought struck him. His birthday was April 20th. 4/20. 420.

He resisted the urge to yell "BLAZE IT MOTHERF*CKERS!", knowing it would also creep everyone else out. Honestly, at this point Bakugou didn't feel like fighting. He felt like crawling into a blanket and dying there, telling himself bad gay jokes.

 _Why couldn't Bakugou understand the problem? He couldn't get things straight!_

Bakugou was honestly more depressed than Tokoyami, the resident emo kid, if he was making jokes like these. Did skipping meals really impact a person's personality that much? Another thought occurred to him. If Shouji and Tokoyami became boyfriends, how would they kiss? One of them had a beak and the other hid their actual mouth with a mask. How would that –

"Bakugou!"

Bakugou's head jerked up and he straightened his back, before slouching again and trying to make up for his lost dignity a few minutes ago. "What?"

Aizawa looked concerned for a moment, before returning to his regular disinterested expression. "It's your turn with Tokoyami. Try not to kill each other."

Bakugou stood up awkwardly, trying to ignore everyone's stares. So far, he had pushed two gay lovebirds together, thought about Kirishima too many times, apologized profusely for something (Bakugou never would have done that), made two horrible jokes, and spaced out. Something was definitely wrong with him.

He took his doubts and worries and shoved them into the back of his mind. The fight was first.

If he remembered correctly, the shadow-bird-thing was weak to light. This would be a piece of cake.

On the other hand, if he remembered correctly, he was not in top condition, with the jokes and the gay thoughts about Kirishima and whatnot.

He hoped that none of that concern showed up on his face as he faced his opponent.

Tokoyami was still blushing a bit, and he glared at Bakugou with pure death in his eyes. Bakugou realized a bit too late that he shouldn't have pissed off the resident emo kid.

As soon as the battle started, Bakugou knew that he was fucked.

Punishing blows pummeled his arms as he blocked, and then a blow struck him in the stomach and he wanted to gag but he was _fucking Katsuki Bakugou goddamnit_ and he managed to get up and away from the hurt, and he soared into the sky, and then looked back down to survey his surroundings, and it was not good.

Tokoyami was down there with his demon-bird, and they were just waiting for him to come back down and fall into one of their stupid traps, and Bakugou couldn't think straight – oh.

He started laughing hysterically – _why couldn't Bakugou get his thoughts in order? Because he couldn't think straight!_

He couldn't stop laughing, and when he looked down again, Tokoyami looked mildly disturbed. He sent his shadow up, and Bakugou tensed; but instead the shadow just asked, "hey, are you alright? That maniacal laughter was kind of weird."

Bakugou getting pity from a demon-bird made him laugh even harder, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"I'm fucking fine, birdie! Just, uh, get down there so we can fucking fight again!"

The bird crossed its arms. "We would, but you're just staying up there. Are you being a coward, Bakugou?"

Bakugou hissed like a wounded cat, and then plunged down to start fighting again.

It was actually pretty close. _This bird-fucker must have been training,_ he thought. Or maybe Bakugou just wasn't in top condition.

Bakugou was bruised and battered and sore, but he managed to pin Tokoyami to the ground and made his hand glow threateningly in front of his face.

Tokoyami tsked, before sending his quirk straight into Bakugou's shoulder, which actually hurt a lot – but Bakugou wasn't thinking about that.

 _How many jokes could he find in an hour of hanging with his classmates?_

He repelled the shadow with his explosions, but he realized after only a short while that skipping meals negatively impacted his performance. Right now, Mineta could probably do a better job than him, as his explosions became weaker and weaker. He was eventually backed into a corner, and his shoulder was screaming because that bird-bastard was aiming for his shoulder over and over again, but he wasn't about to give up, so he unleashed his explosions with renewed fury.

They didn't do much.

He noticed that Tokoyami looked really confused, as if he wasn't expecting Bakugou to be such a pushover. He gritted his teeth – was he really so pathetic that his enemy was taking pity on him?

He staggered upright, trying to actually stay on his feet, before he realized Tokoyami was sprinting towards him and he probably should repel him, but the world was spinning and he thought _I really should have slept for more than 4 hours –_ and then everything went black.

* * *

Bakugou woke up in a hospital bed, feeling incredibly light and drunk.

He saw an adorable red-head in front of him, along with a blonde guy with a lightning bolt in his hair, and a black-haired guy with weird elbows.

"Hello there, handsome," slurred Bakugou.

Instantly the red-head turned the same color as his hair, and the other two people burst into laughter.

"Uh, B-Bakugou? Are y-you okay?" The red-head was still blushing.

"When Recovery Girl said he was going to act drunk, I didn't think it was going to be _this_ bad, holy fuck!" The lightning-haired guy was still laughing with his buddy.

Bakugou honestly felt like he should know them, but all he felt was a light, floaty feeling.

"I'm fine, now that you're here."

The red-head let out a small yelp, and then he buried his face into Bakugou's blanket as the others guffawed.

"Do you think he'll tell the truth to everything we ask?" The weird-elbows dude whispered loudly.

"I think so, dude, let's try it out!" The two turned to face Bakugou with identical grins.

"Dude, what's your favorite color?"

Bakugou didn't understand why they were asking such a stupid question, but his mouth wouldn't obey him. "Red."

"What are you _not_ good at?"

"Crocheting. My stitching always comes out wrong."

The two boys apparently think this is funny, and they start laughing again. The really cute red-head began speaking.

"Guys, taking advantage of your friend like this isn't right!"

"Oh yeah? Hey Bakugou! Do you have a crush on someone?" The lightning-haired guy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes." Bakugou turned red. Why would he admit that?

"WHO IS IT?!"

Bakugou's memories start returning, albeit slowly, and the one thing he remembers from the time where he wasn't drugged, is a brilliant smile on one Eijirou Kirishima.

"Kirishima..?"

The room explodes into screaming, mostly coming from the two weirdos on the floor. He looks around bewildered, and then he sees the red-haired angel. Upon seeing the disbelief on his face, Bakugou feels really guilty.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you? I'm really sorry…"

The boy looks so shocked, but slowly his expression morphs into something akin to joy – overwhelming joy. Then he stands abruptly.

"We'll talk more when you're sober, okay? See you later!"

The angel leaves the room quickly, and Bakugou doesn't know why he feels so empty after he left.

The two boys on the floor slowly get up, and Bakugou tenses, because he doesn't know what they're capable of – but then they sprint away, yelling "Get sober soon, okay Bakugou? We need to hear the heart-to-heart confession!"

Bakugou didn't know who those people were, but then he fell asleep – probably due to all the drugs coursing through his veins.

When Bakugou woke up, he felt really annoyed. He began piecing together what had happened. He fainted during his battle with the bird-bastard, woke up in the hospital, and Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari were there, and then…

He confessed that he had a crush on Kirishima.

 _Holy fucking gods, he has a BOYFRIEND and I just did that he's going to hate me and we'll never hang out again –_

"Katsuki Bakugou!"

Bakugou looked up with a startled jerk, to see Kirishima glaring at him.

 _Here it comes… It was nice being friends with him for a few months…_

Kirishima advanced on him.

"Why the _fuck_ would you be sleep deprived?! Why the _fuck would you be lacking nutrients?_ "

Bakugou tried frantically to think of an excuse. "I'm really sorry, Kirish –"

"And why in _the absolute fucking gods_ would you _not_ tell me you had a crush on me?!"

"I'm really -! Wait, what?"

Kirishima is standing right next to him, and he poked him on the nose. "Katsuki Bakugou. I have had a crush on you since the moment I met you, but you never really returned my advances, so I thought you didn't like me, so I found a different boyfriend and the next thing I know, you're in a hospital bed! You should take better care of yourself, Katsuki!"

It took Bakugou a few seconds to realize that Kirishima had called him Katsuki, and another few to realize that Kirishima _also_ had a crush on him, and it filled Bakugou with a soft warmth.

"But I really don't deserve you... you're kind, sweet, funny, adorable, and I'm just an egotistical jerk who -"

"If you finish that sentence, Katsuki, I will end you."

Bakugou honestly knew he couldn't win against Eijiro Kirishima and those beautiful eyes - so he decided not to fight it.

He grabbed Kirishima's collar and dragged him down for a kiss, and Bakugou's heart didn't hurt that much anymore.


End file.
